I hate Sasuke Uchiha
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Sasuke freaking Uchiha, the biggest, coldest jerk to ever have lived. Seriously girls, stay away. He's mean, a complete insensitive asshole who only thinks about himself, Don't go near him! You know what, Don't even look at him! You'll thank me later. He's just so annoying.. But the fact that I'm telling you all this has nothing to do with the fact that I'm in love with him.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

I accept one-shot requests! :)

Enjoy!

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Just the sound of his name made her want to throw up.

"Hinata, why do you hate Sasuke so much?"

Because she's in love with him.

"B-because he's a jerk!"

"But he treats you much better than all the girls. How is he a jerk?!"

"He.. He just is. He's insensitive and poker faced. Cruel and cold!..And ugh.. I-I just hate him!"

"Well, he's coming this way." said Ino as she got her books out of her locker.

Hinata sighed, with a faint blush on her cheeks, and leaned her back against the lockers. Her heartbeat's pace picked up as she could already smell his Axe aroma nearing her.

Kiba pushed past Sasuke and speed walked to Ino, as Sasuke continued walking towards them.

Well, her.

Mostly her.

"Hey Ino." said Kiba as he pushed his hands into his front pockets. Ino closed her locker with an extremely obvious blush on her face.

"Good morning, Kiba."

Hinata smiled as she observed the two oblivious teens greet eachother.

They were obviously crazy for eachother, but they were too scared to confess for what the other would say.

Just like two certain blue haired people whose names rhyme with Binata Byuga and Basuke Buchiha.

Hinata began to ponder on ways to help Kiba and her best friend get together when she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Y-yeah." she stuttered while avoiding eye contact. She finally gathered up all her courage and looked at him. His eyes which were previously glued to her, shifted to the end of the crowded hallway of Konoha High.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" he said as he exchanged eye signals with Kiba.

"Hey, Ino. Can I um..." he gulped,"walk you to class? If that's okay with you.."

Ino nodded and smiled at his shyness, and silently wished Hinata good luck as she began walking alongside her crush.

Hinata gulped and looked at Sasuke. She pressed her books closer to her chest and began to walk away.

She felt as if her heart was about to explode.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." he said as he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from walking away.

"I don't n-need to talk to you." she said trying to stand up for herself.

"Can't I just have a little talk with my friend?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

Oh friend.

That's right.

She was his friend. And that's all she would ever be. (Or so she thought.)

She was only a mere friend to him while she was crazy in love with him. Just the thought made anger boil inside of her.

"Not with a friend who hates your guts."

His face showed a look of hurt but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Come on, I need to talk to you." with a stoic face.

"Please m-make it quick. I'm getting death glares from your fan club."

"Huh?"

"The entire student body."

"Ignoring that comment, anyways are you single? My friend who really, really likes you wants to know."

By ' My friend' he means him.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Helping others? Okay...This has to be another dream." she said as she shook her head in denial of reality.

He was trying to set her up! HER crush was trying to set her up with someone else! What is this?!

This isn't how things are supposed to go.

"You dream about me?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, occasionally but you usually, get your face killed off or something." She said.

Woah.

A little feisty today, aren't we Hinata?

"How Lovely."

"P-please get to the point." she said struggling to free the gentle hold on her wrist.

"Are you seeing someone or not?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"No.." she said, with a blush on her face resulting in one appearing on his face.

"Good." he said getting closer to her.

"Can you please let me go now?"

You know, before she faints at the close proximity of their bodies.

"I'm not done, yet. The movies. Tomorrow. 8 o'clock. Be there or else." he said as let go of her wrist and walked away.

Or else he's going to have to go to deal with a broken heart.

"Wait!" she said. He turned around and started walking backwards. He tapped his ears with his fingers and mouthed 'I can't hear you but be there tomorrow.'

Hinata sighed.

Maybe a date with What's-his-not-Sasuke-face would help her get over Sasuke.

She nodded to him, "I'll be there."

If only she hadn't turned around, she would've seen the Uchiha's prodigy's victory dance be performed.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Sasuke Uchiha asks out girls on a date.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Hinata sighed as she leaned against the movie theater wall along with a fidgeting Kiba and Ino.

"Guys, please just go enjoy your date. It's 8:55 and your movie starts at 9."

"We're not leaving you alone with a creep!" Ino replied.

"Yeah. Why the hell would Sasuke arrange a blind date for you anyways?" Kiba asked, being one of the only two people to know about Sasuke's affections towards Hinata.

Hinata shrugged, "It's okay. If I see someone creepy coming towards me, I'll just run inside. Please j-just go. It took a lot of effort to convince Kiba and raise his confidence to finally ask you out!"

Kiba blushed and grabbed Ino's hand,"Shut up!"

Ino smiled at him and interlaced their fingers. Hinata waved at her and a frustrated Kiba as they went inside.

Hinata closed her eyes, and then barely two seconds later, felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She opened her light lavender eyes and they quickly widened.

"S-sasuke?"

He nodded, with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

Hinata looked left and right.

"Where's your friend?"

"What?"

"The one that you set me up with. Remember yesterday?"

Realization slapped Sasuke right in the face.

"Ohh! Him! Yeah.. Umm.. About that..." he nervously said.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "You never told me who he was. Where is h-he anyways?"

"He couldn't make it."

Probably because he doesn't exist.

But that's just a guess. (Sarcasm intended.)

"Oh.." Hinata said, slightly happy that she got to see Sasuke out of Konoha High's plain boys uniform. "It's okay."

She turned to start walking inside but was stopped with Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. She turned back around with a blush on her face.

"W-what?"

"I don't want you to go.. By yourself! I mean.. I guess it's my responsibility to accompany you to watch a movie because my friend didn't show up."

Hinata nodded, extremely happy that what's-his-not-Sasuke-face didn't show up.

He opened the door, allowing her to walk in first. She got in line in the ticket booth with him.

"Soo.. Since I owe you a date, be-because my idiot friend didn't show up, I think we should..Maybe... Make this a date?"

It wasn't even a statement like he planned it out to be.

His nervousness had idiotically turned it into a question.

Hinata's face turned crimson red and nodded, "O-okay."

Sasuke smiled and was tempted to do another victory dance but decided against it.

They stood in a comfortable silence until it was their turn at the ticket booth.

"What movie do you want to see?" Sasuke asked, his seemingly kissable lips extremely close to Hinata's red face.

"A-anything you want to watch is fine."

He shook his head, "I asked you what you wanted to watch. I'll watch whatever you want."

Hinata gulped and looked at the list of movies playing.

The vow?

No, that would be torturing Sasuke.

The campaign?

No, she didn't want to end up snorting out of laughter in front of him.

House at the End of the Street?

Hmm.. It could result in a LOT of cuddling that Hinata certainly would not mind happening..

"House at the end of the s-street." she said.

Sasuke threw her a look of confusion. "Are you sure? I heard that it's pretty scary."

Hinata gulped and braced herself for what she was about to say, "I-I'll be okay as long as I'm w-with you."

Sasuke's face immediately turned the deepest shade of crimson red, similar to Hinata's.

"Two tickets to House at the end of the street."

"That'll be nineteen dollars." said the ticket booth worker.

Hinata reached into her pocket to get money but was stopped by Sasuke's toned hand on her wrist.

"I got it."

Hinata shook her head, "Here, just let me-"

"No." he said handing the money over.

"Sasuke, p-please let me get my money out to repay you!"

"Not gonna happen."

He took his receipt and change and put them in his pocket.

"Let's get some food before we go in."

Hinata nodded and followed Sasuke to the short lines. They stood in comfortable silence again until they reached the counter.

"We'll have a large popcorn with butter. I want a large pepsi, and M&M's. Hinata, get what you want."

"A medium s-sprite and skittles please."

"That'll be thirty five dollars and sixty three cents." said another worker.

Hinata attempted to get her money out but was stopped by Sasuke once again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm paying."

"No, you're not I am."

"B-but Sasuke-" she said pouting, trying to reach into her pocket for the money.

Sasuke sighed, "It looks like I have to hold your hand to prevent you from doing so."

Not that he minded.

Sasuke's left hand slid from her wrist and into the palm of her hand. He interlaced their fingers, and avoided eye contact.

"There.. Now you can't get it. Problem solved."

Actually she still had her left hand free but she completely forgot about that. Her attention focused on how soft his hands were.

"Here." he said as he handed the money to the cashier.

"Coming right up!"

Hinata and Sasuke avoided eye contact with eachother as they tightened their interlaced fingers.

The cashier set the large popcorn bucket on the counter with the two sodas and candy.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, and let go of his hand, already missing his touch.

Hinata grabbed the popcorn bucket and the two boxes while Sasuke grabbed the two drinks.

They found the viewing room and Sasuke handed the usher their tickets. Sasuke found two seats in the center's back. He set down the drinks in the two holes and Hinata handed him the popcorn while she opened her skittles.

The movie previews started and Sasuke looked at Hinata popping skittles into her mouth. Sasuke gulped and yawned.

Well, pretended to yawn.

As he 'yawned' he shifted his chest closer to Hinata and slid his right arm over her shoulder. Hinata smiled and moved closer to his seat, placing her head on his shoulder.

The movie had started and they exchanged glances every now and then.

And by exchanging glances, I mean she looked at him, he looked away, he looked at her, she looked away.

Again and again.

The movie started to get intense and Hinata started to remember how much she hated scary movies. She shut her eyes shut and subconsciously started to tremble.

Sasuke noticed this and whispered, "Hinata, if you're too scared we can go home."

Hinata viciously shook her head, "I want to stay."

She only had this one opportunity to have a date with Sasuke and was not about to ruin it.

"Hinata, we're leaving."

"N-no! I'm not scared, it's okay."

"Fine."

The movie started to get scarier and Hinata began to tremble again.

"Okay, that's it. I don't care what you say." He said as he lifted her up from her seat, bridal style.

She didn't try to fight him as he kicked open the door and entered the lobby of the movie theater.

Quite the opposite actually.

She was clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Hinata, come on. I'm taking you home." he said as he set her down. Their popcorn and drinks soon forgotten.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke.." she said as she clung to his arm. Tears were brimming in her eyes threatening to fall as they walked to his expensive car.

Sasuke led her to the shotgun seat, and opened the door for her. She sat down on the black leather seat and put on her seat belt.

He got in, and put on his seatbelt and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"It's okay, Hinata. We can always have another one."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes as he drove in complete silence. He got to her house and parked in front. He got out of the black car and opened the door for Hinata.

He closed the door and began to walk her to her door.

"Soo..."

"I'm r-really sorry that I made us leave." she said frowning while looking at the ground.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and lifted her chin so she could look at him.

"It's okay... Like I said, we can always have another one... If you want! Not that I'm forcing you... Wait, it sounds like I don't want to have another date but I-I d-"

He was cut of when a pair of plump lips pressed themselves against his. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. He nibbled on her lower lip and she slighty opened her mouth to catch her breath. Sasuke saw and took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She slid her arms atop his neck bringing his mouth closer to hers. Their tongues wrestled together, fighting for dominance.

Hinata pulled away first, panting for air. A breathless Sasuke brought his fingers to his lips.

"So does that mean there will be a second date?"

Hinata laughed and nodded and she dug her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed the top of her forehead. He said good-bye and drove away to go home and perform another victory dance.

Hinata stood outside her door waving at him until his car left her sight. She smiled to herself and opened the door to her house. She was going upstairs to scream into her pillow, when she saw her cousin walking by.

"I'm home, Neji!" she gleefully said.

"Welcome home. How was your date with Sasuke?"

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "How'd you know I had a date with Sasuke today?"

"That's all he was talking about yesterday. How he finally got the courage to ask you out, showed me some crazy dance about how happy he was and blah, blah, blah. It got really annoying after the first hour. Stupid Sasuke."

Hinata smiled and went upstairs, with a heavy churning in the pit of her stomach.

**Just the sound of his name made her want to throw up...**

...But in a good way.


End file.
